New Beginnings
by Jus Sum Dude
Summary: The League gathers to discuss what could be a new threat or a new enemy: a half-demon girl of tremendous power. (Slight BB/Rae)
1. Chapter 1

The Watchtower. It hung there suspended above Earth, like a great stone tear or a small piece of an alien world. Silent among the stars, from their vantage point the heroes could watch over the entire planet, until the day her people could join them in the heavens. Inside however, the place was solemn and quiet. The Team had already left, so right now only members of League were seated. And none of them looked happy.

"So we're in agreement. Victor Stone, aka Cyborg, will be assigned to the Team."

There were a few curt acknowledgements of the Man of Steel's words, but the half-machine wasn't what they were really here for. No. Now came the main event.

Clark sighed. There were times where he hated this job. It was most of the time really. For example, every time he stood at the head of this table.

In the center of the heroes was the holographic image of a young woman, barely more than a girl really. She had pale, almost greyish skin, lavender hair and eyes, a red gem in the center of her forehead, and a deep-blue, almost purple cloak. So young, yet so much power, so much responsibility. Clark could sympathize.

"The girl cannot be trusted." Doctor Fate's deep, otherworldly voice said it simply, like he was telling everyone the time or the weather.

Of course, Diana wouldn't let a sister be accused like that. "What makes you say that?"

"She's a demon." The Lord of Order looked the Amazonian princess straight in the eye as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So she's to be condemned because of the circumstances of her birth!" Wonder Woman stood up, indignant towards the sorcerer. Her warrior instincts urged her to leap across the table and strike down the insolent wizard. The only reason she didn't was because of Clark's strong hand on her shoulder.

"No. She's to be condemned because of her nature." This time Diana bucked forward, and it took all the strength the Kryptonian had in his left arm, enough power to level a continent, to hold her back. The princess looked back at her alien friend, half annoyed and half thankful, before taking her seat.

Not wanting the Watchtower to be destroyed, Superman decided maybe someone else should talk. "Anyone else have anything to say on the matter?"

The Man of Tomorrow was rewarded with an awkward silence and a few coughs.

It was Aquaman who spoke up next. "Perhaps Zatanna should give her professional opinion. After all, she is one of the most powerful magic users on the planet. What do you say?"

The League's newest member looked around nervously. She was currently caught between the warrior princess of Themyscira and Earth's sorcerer supreme. Forget rock and a hard place, this was more like being caught between a black hole and Batman.

"Umm… I'm going to have to agree with Doctor Fate on this."

Now Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Captain Marvel, Flash, and Hal Jordan were all standing up and shouting.

"This is absurd!"

"You can't be serious!"

"How dare you!"

"Seriously?!"

"She's just a teen!"

"Dude, what the fu-"

Superman snapped his fingers. Using his super-strength the resulting sonic boom easily got everyone to shut up.

For the first time standing up, Superman looked everyone in the eye. "Let's allow Zatanna to speak her mind first."

After the Man of Steel sat down again, Zatanna continued, although she was still quite nervous. "Look, I know it sounds harsh, but everything I know about magic, everything I was ever taught about mysticism, not to mention my own instincts, tell me that this girl will bring us… suffering."

Everyone was silent after that. No was quite certain how to respond to such an ominous statement coming from such a normally cheerful person.

"What would you recommend we do?" asked Superman.

"There is a room in the Tower of Fate," answered Nabu, "It can… contain her… for the time being."

"The Cage of Perdition?!" questioned Zatanna, having heard of this infamous room.

Once more, Wonder Woman was the first to voice her objections. "We can't just lock her away like some crook or an animal."

"Obviously not," responded the Doctor, "She's much more dangerous than any criminal or wild beast."

"Sure, why don't we just send her to the Phantom Zone while we're at it," muttered Hal.

Fate looked straight at the Green Lantern.

"I was being sarcastic!"

For the second time that day the conference hall erupted into arguing. The only people who weren't shouting were Icon, John Stewart, the Atom, Hawkman, and Green Arrow, who were sheepishly trying to decide whether or not to weigh into the verbal melee, Zatanna, who seemed to be visibly shrinking under the assault, Doctor Fate, who was looking haughtily at his fellow teammates, and Superman and Batman, who were glancing at each other.

Clark and Bruce had an unspoken agreement. When things were going well, Clark would run the show. He'd keep everyone calm and happy, and make sure that things continued to go smoothly. When things weren't going well, when the League was too busy arguing to get anything done, like they were doing right now, Bruce would set everyone straight with his trademark cold logic and death glares. With a gesture like offering an open door, Clark ceded the situation to his grim friend.

"Enough."

The Caped Crusaders echoing voice commanded enough fear to silence most of them, and enough respect to take care of everyone else. Even the Lord of Order dropped the arrogance in his eyes.

"First of all, the girl is dangerous, there's no denying that. She does need to be controlled.

But," continued the Dark Knight, raising his hand to hush Diana's protests, "There are far better methods of control than coercion. After all, camaraderie is a stronger bond than any chain.

I've had plenty of experience with prophecies, and from what I've learned we can't stop it. However, that doesn't make us helpless. We know that the girl will become the portal through which the demon will come. What we don't know is what happens before and, more importantly, what happens next. When that day comes if we are to prevail we will need her. We'll need all the help we can get.

We'll assign her to the Team. They'll teach her to control her power. More importantly, they'll teach her to make a difference. They'll show her she can fight and she can win. So when the day comes, when the end arrives," Batman looked them all in the eyes, "she'll do just that."

Bruce returned to Clark the same gesture he had sent him before. Clark used his super-speed to give Bruce a wink only he would see as he rose to conclude the meeting.

"Any questions?"

.

.

.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you could do it."

"I know," answered Nightwing, "It's just sometimes I wish…"

They both stopped. Nightwing turned to the hologram statue of Wally West aka Kid Flash. Wordlessly, Batman followed his former pupil.

"I wish things could be simpler," finished Dick staring at the face of his old friend. "I wish I could go back to the days when it was just me, Kaldur, Conner, Megan, Artemis, and Wally hanging out in a cave. Before the Reach, the Light, and before this. It just seems like everything's moving so fast and I haven't even gotten used to where I am before I have to leave it all behind."

Dick stopped, as if waiting for a certain ginger to make a smartass comment on moving fast. He'd be waiting a long time. Unless Bart stopped by, but he was still on assignment in London.

"I often find myself wishing the same thing," said Bruce. "I remember when all I had to worry about was Gotham. Back when Clark was just a name I kept in a file in case I needed to blackmail a certain alien. Back when you were just a dumb kid who could never shut up."

Dick laughed. "I guess now I'm just a dumb adult who still never shuts up."

Once Dick stopped laughing he turned to face Batman. "So why don't you just take her in? From what you've told me she'd make one hell of a Batgirl."

Bruce crossed his arms. "Superhumans are a pain in the ass when they're up here in the Watchtower. I try to keep them out of the Batcave as much as possible."

"That's never stopped Clark."

"I haven't really tried with him yet."

Dick laughed again. But when he was done his tone became serious. "Honestly Bruce, why me?"

Batman looked at him funny, as if amazed he hadn't figured it out yet. He probably was. "The girl doesn't need a mentor."

"But you said-"

"To guide and teach her. But not as a teacher. She's lived her entire life in a dimension populated by monks, I think she's had enough spiritual teachers she'll ever need."

After a second Dick smiled in realization. "You think she needs a friend."

"Preferably more than one. And I'm not exactly cut out for that kind of work."

"Can't argue there," agreed Nightwing, "so you're telling me the fate of the world may rest on my ability to get this girl a social life?"

Batman opened his mouth, perhaps to find a more delicate phrasing, before putting a finger to his ear.

"Gotta go?"

"Afraid so." The Caped Crusader looked grim as usual as he left for the zeta tube, knowing he was leaving a much more difficult and dangerous task for his ex-protégé. "Good luck."

Nightwing would have left as well, probably to go to the training room to see if Tim was still there, when he was interrupted by a voice as deep as Bruce's but as calming as Clark's.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes."

Dick smiled. "Hey Kaldur." He turned to see his Atlantean friend in his familiar red and blue uniform. "You know, it's good to see you out of that black armor."

"It's good to be out of it," answered Aqualad, grasping his friend's hand in a warm greeting. "I noticed you have not been quite as…"

"Asterous?" finished Dick. He glanced once more at Wally's memorial. "Well I've been feeling the dis a lot lately."

"I understand. If you wish to talk some other time-"

"Hey Kaldur, remember the day we broke into Cadmus?"

Aqualad blinked, surprised by the direction of the conversation. "Yes. It was the day we discovered Conner."

"It was the day we discovered ourselves," corrected Nightwing. "You know if we hadn't gone out that day we'd probably still be sidekicks."

Aqualad chuckled quietly. "If only we had. Life would've been a whole lot simpler."

"Yeah, but we didn't. And now things feel more complicated than ever."

The two of them were silent after that. All that could be heard was the sound of birds in the aviary and the quiet hum of the Watchtower generator. Far off was the sound of heroes, eating, talking, walking, and training in other parts of the station. The quiet was comfortable, reflective, and serene, not like Wally at all.

"Did you ever want to start over?"

Aqualad looked at his friend, guessing where this was going. "Do you wish to go solo for a while?"

"No," answered Nightwing, "I just want to… start over. I don't know how else to say it."

Suddenly there was a voice in Dick's ear. Batman's voice. "Batman to Nightwing, report to the zeta tube."

"Understood, I'm on my way."

Kaldur placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Moving on is not the same as abandonment."

.

.

.

Beast Boy was SOOOOO BOOOOORRREEEEDDD. Ever since the Reach and the Light had gotten their butts whooped there had hardly been any missions. Garfield was on his way to the cafeteria (everyone kept telling him to call it the commissary, but he could never remember), when he saw Nightwing striding down the hall with a look in his eye that told him something exciting was about to happen.

"Hey Nightwing!" cried out the green metamorph, hopping onto Dick's head in the form of a small monkey. "Can I come?"

Nightwing would have told him no, but then he remembered what happened the last time Garfield had gotten upset. The little grass stain had run to M'gann and what followed had been a very long and uncomfortable discussion with the Martian.

"Fine, just… don't get into any trouble."

The green primate whooped for joy on his head, did a backflip, and then transformed into a cheetah racing off to the zeta tubes.

When he arrived he saw two people who he had never seen before. They both seemed to be talking to Batman. The first was a tall black man built like a quarterback, who looked as if he was mostly made of metal. His face had a kind, open look to it, and Beast Boy instantly thought he looked cool. The second was a girl who looked closer to his age. He couldn't really see her because she was covered by a deep blue cloak, but under the shadow of her hood he could just barely make out a thin, refined face, pale skin, and lilac hair and eyes, which Garfield immediately thought was weird before remembering he resembled a walking salad with fangs and elf ears.

"Hi, I'm Garfield!" remarked the changeling, offering his hand to the metal man and the mysterious girl. Both shook it, the former with a strong grip, the latter with an unsure one as if unfamiliar with the gesture.

"Nightwing," began Batman, "there's been a crash landing in Jump City. We suspect the involvement of an unknown species of extraterrestrial. Witnesses are reporting what appears to be a humanoid female creature with orange skin almost seven feet in height exhibiting super-strength, flight, and an unknown degree of invulnerability."

"Understood," answered Nightwing. He turned to the new arrivals. "I know you guys just got here, but would you mind coming with me on this one. I don't want to waste time gathering a team when I've already got three right here."

"You can count on us!" answered Gar.

"We can handle it," said the metal man.

"Sure. Why not," muttered the cloaked girl.

Together they all turned towards the zeta tubes.

"By the way," said Beast Boy, "Who are you guys?"

"Cyborg," answered the first.

"Okay, easy enough to remember. What about you?"

"Raven." She answered simply, hoping a one word answer would get a one word reply. She was wrong.

"_Corvus corax_, huh? Say, can I call you Rae?

"No."

"Okay… _Rae_…"

Raven's righteous fury for the strangle little green boy was cut off as the zeta tube whisked them off to Jump City on a beam of invisible light.

Seeing them leave, Bruce almost smiled. They all just might make it out of this alive.


	2. Chapter 2

For an instant the empty alleyway lit up with the glow of instantaneous teleportation

SMACK!

"Ow!"

Raven had honestly only meant to slap the green pest. Her hand formed into a fist halfway through of its own accord.

"Aren't you a pacifist?"

Raven glared at the former Boy Wonder and de facto team leader.

Nightwing shrugged. "Batman told me."

She rolled her eyes and walked off as the glow from the zeta tube faded away, leaving Garfield to nurse his sore cheek.

"You okay?" asked Cyborg, who had been quietly holding in his chuckles up to this point.

"Yeah," answered Beast Boy, "You know, for someone who doesn't believe in violence she's got a mean right hook."

"Let me see that," ordered Nightwing as he took Beast Boy's jaw and inspected the damage.

Beast Boy kept his face straight and his voice as serious as he could. "So doc, how long do I have to live?"

Richard playfully ruffled up the younger boy's hair. "If you keep pissing off Raven like that, I'd give you about a week."

.

.

.

Avoiding these kinds of situations was the reason Officer Gerard moved to Jump City in the first place. It wasn't that he hated living in Metropolis. Far from it, there were times when he missed the bright lights and street food vendors of the east coast. But there were just too many supervillains rampaging through the streets for his 40-year-old heart to handle. So it was with a little dismay, and a little too much previous experience, when he saw the orange-skinned extraterrestrial.

According to the eyewitnesses as soon as the thing fell out of the sky it went ballistic. Where the things arms ended, presumably where its hands would be, were instead two solid spheres of what looked like metal, connected to each other by a simple metal rod. Assuming these weren't a natural part of the alien, the Officer had to guess that they were restraints of some kind. Judging by the way the thing had been smashing them against every building, structure, and surface in sight, she seemed quite eager to get them off. But no amount of pounding, thrashing, or damaged property seemed to put a dent in the things. It must have been made of some incredibly strong stuff. Not that that seemed to deter the alien.

Currently the thing was kneeling down in the middle of the road and smashing the otherworldly handcuffs repeatedly against the asphalt. Police had already cordoned off the area and evacuated the city block, not that the civilians needed much persuasion, and the alien had so far been content to continue smashing away. It had already left craters in pretty much every building on the street. Gerard was just thankful the creature hadn't tried smashing any people yet.

"Sitrep. Now."

The voice was so authoritative the officer didn't even stop and realize who was talking to before he gave his situation report. "We have the creature contained for now. We've already tried Tasers and tear gas but to no effect. We can't seem to communicate with it. I've already had the area evacuated. We have over 40 cops and three SWAT teams ready to go if we need them, and I was about to call the National Guard."

"Go ahead. Better to be safe than sorry." Officer Gerard looked at the young man who was talking and his companions. He saw a tall, slim but very muscular figure wearing a black skin-tight suit with a blue raptor insignia on his chest. His hair was cropped short, and his eyes were hidden behind a black domino mask. Behind him was a young boy who couldn't have been more than 15, with green skin, hair, and eyes, a red and white form-fitting suit, a small layer of hair over his head that looked a lot like fur, and a grin on his face that looked wilder than he did. Next to him was another young man, although this one was clearly much older. Most of his body looked like it was made out of metal, except for the right half of his face and parts of his arms and legs. Those human parts revealed a chocolate complexion, a calming look in his eye, and a small smile that seemed just a tad bit cocky. The last figure Officer Gerard almost didn't notice. It looked like a short person in a deep blue cloak. The face of the cloak's wearer was hidden in shadow, and something in the back of the cop's mind was thankful for it.

"Keep your men on the perimeter," continued the masked crimefighter who the officer finally recognized as Nightwing. "We'll take it from here."

The rest of them just walked past the cop as if he wasn't even there. It took him a minute to realize that they were going in without clearance. He turned as if to stop them.

"On whose authority?"

"The guys upstairs," said Nightwing not even bothering to look back.

"God?" asked the cop, a little confused for a moment.

"The Justice League."

Officer Gerard stopped, considering the statement in his mind. He turned away from the vigilante and ordered his men to hold the perimeter.

"Close enough," he muttered under his breath.

.

.

.

"Raven, Batman's files were a little fuzzy on some of your powers. Could you use your empathy to calm her down?"

Raven took one look at the raging alien. She had never tried using her powers on an extraterrestrial before, but she could clearly sense its anger, hostility, and… fear?

"Yes. I believe so."

"Good. Do it. Cyborg, is your sonic cannon working?"

"How did you know I-"

"Detective. Is it working yet? I want a non-lethal option if this goes south."

"Ugh, sure. Just give me a sec." With a click and a whirr, Victor's right arm suddenly transformed into some sort of a glowing blue weapon.

"That is so cool!" said Garfield, a look of giddy wonder on his face. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Focus Beast Boy," ordered Nightwing, eyes narrowing as he surveyed the situation.

Victor leaned in towards Gar so Dick wouldn't notice. "I know, right!" he whispered excitedly. The two exchanged fist bumps. Raven rolled her eyes again.

"Cyborg and Raven, keep your distance. I'm going to try and talk this out. If anything goes wrong I want Raven to restrain her and Cyborg to blast her. Beast Boy, I want you up in the air and out of sight," continued Nightwing, ignoring the antics of the two teenage boys. "If she runs I want you to follow. Any questions?"

Beast Boy's hand shot up in the air. This time both Raven and Nightwing rolled their eyes. Dick reluctantly gave him the go ahead to ask his question.

"How are you going to communicate with her? The cops already tried."

Nightwing smiled. It could've been a lot stupider. "I want to at least try the peaceful route before we have to start blasting. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky."

"Oh. Okay."

Nightwing was about to move on when Beast Boy's hand shot up in the air again. Sighing, he nodded to acknowledge Garfield's question.

"How do you know she's a girl?"

Nightwing blinked. He hadn't actually realized he'd used the feminine pronoun. Glancing at the subject in question he realized why he'd made the assumption.

She, or rather _it_, was wearing a light purple suit made of some sort of metallic-looking latex that covered up most of its body, except for its head. Its skin was a dark orange color, which contrasted brilliantly against its bright green sclera and darker green pupils. Standing out more than anything though was its brilliant, blazing hair. It began as a rich lust red at the roots and ended as a golden yellow tinge at the tips, with every imaginable shade of color in between the two. As the creature kneeled down, the silken locks pooled around like the outline of the sun.

"Never mind that. Let's go," ordered Nightwing.

Raven sensed a surge of embarrassment coming from the team leader, while Beast Boy heard his heart rate increase, smelled his sweat, and saw the nearly invisible blush on his face. As soon as Dick wasn't looking, the two shared a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

They knew almost nothing about the alien, and what little they did know wasn't favorable. They knew the alien was capable of great destruction, and they knew it had no qualms doing so. They had seen it bend steel, shatter concrete, and resist the combined firepower of half of Jump City's police force. But Nightwing couldn't help but doubt all those reports as he made his approach. The creature was still, on its knees, eyes half-closed and mouth open. One look and Dick forgot this was a being from another planet. This was a person. And she was exhausted.

Without hesitation he knelt down in front of her, leaving just a foot of space in between them. Then he looked her in the eye and smiled as if they had known each other for years.

"Hi."

She gave him a look that would've approximated amazement if she hadn't been so tired. But she was tired, so she just stared at this hero from another world. Slowly, almost against her will, the corners of her lips turned upward. If she hadn't been panting one would've assumed it to be a smile.

Dick knew nothing of this creature's biology, but obviously it breathed air. He could also see that some sort of a liquid was on the surface of her skin. A tiny droplet dribbled down her chin, hung there like the morning dew for a brief second, before falling off. Before it could splatter on the hard asphalt, Nightwing caught it in a device that looked like a tiny test tube with a black box attached with several lights on it. The sudden movement startled the alien, but a reassuring smile from the strange boy wearing the raptor symbol quickly calmed her down. The device he had caught the droplet in was a state-of-the-art spectrographic analyzer, and after a few moments and a quiet beep it told him that the droplet contained small amounts of sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium. But it was mostly made of water.

"It's sweat!" concluded Nightwing.

So the alien sweat. And that sweat was mostly water. Logically that meant the creature probably drank water, and if it was tired it was probably also thirsty. Nightwing produced from his utility belt a small canteen and offered it to her. The alien just gave him a skeptical look.

Nightwing chuckled. For a moment. Then he caught the glare the alien was giving him and quickly shut up.

_Okay, so she's new here, but she's obviously not stupid. She's not going to accept a drink from some random stranger, let alone a stranger from another planet. _

So Nightwing lifted the bottle above his head, tiling his head up and the canteen down, letting gravity pull the clear liquid into his open mouth. Then he poured a small amount into his palm and lifted it up so she could see it wasn't radioactive or anything. She leaned forward and sniffed it. Nightwing assumed that the fact he wasn't being pounded into the dirt right now was her approval. Once more, he offered her the canteen.

She gave him another look and lifted the massive metal orbs encasing her hands before letting them crash down onto the asphalt with a heavy clang.

"Oh. Umm…"

Answering his awkwardness, she simply leaned forward and parted her lips ever so slightly.

"Ugh…"

Reaching out, he tipped the canteen into her mouth, bringing the brim of the hard container to her open and ever-so-receptive mouth. Her plump lips wrapped around the cold steel. As the water flowed into her, little streams leaked out the corners of her mouth, dripping down her cheek and down further towards her-

Richard was _extremely_ grateful she wouldn't recognize the meaning of the red color currently blazing across his cheeks.

Up in the sky Beast Boy's literally hawkish eyes saw the two. Avian eyes are usually fixed in their sockets due to their disk-like shape. If this hadn't been true Garfield's eyes would've been rolling like the wheels on a school bus.

"Get a room you two."

Zooming in with his mechanical eye, Cyborg couldn't help but quietly snigger.

"Oh, he's so got the hots for her."

On the perimeter Officer Gerard and a handful of officers were observing the scene with binoculars. A young lieutenant leaned towards one of the SWAT team members.

"They're totally gonna bang."

Raven sat in the full lotus position, her breathing steady and her mind focused on the task at hand. She had been slowly and methodically using her empathy to calm the alien, and so far it was working. She had to be cautious, as she didn't want to alert their adversary. She couldn't tell much, but she could sense a great deal of inner strength, courage, and willpower. This was the sort of soul that would NOT appreciate having its emotions be tampered with. It was like defusing a bomb with your mind, only you couldn't actually see the bomb but instead had to feel out every wire and circuit with your fingers before making that delicate, crucial cut.

Suddenly she gasped as a new emotion entered the fray. It was a largely unfamiliar one, but it was undoubtedly very powerful. She had little experience with it, having only felt it by proxy using the people around her. For a second it quickly overwhelmed her. Her breath became fast, and her pulse became rapid. An unwanted blush raced across her cheeks. It was only there for a second before she reigned it in. That was all it took.

Suddenly the girl jerked away from his canteen. Water spilled onto the hard asphalt as she struggled to her feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Nightwing.

A rabble of angry-sounding, alien words rushed out of her mouth. She looked mad. Dick held up his hands, hoping she would understand.

"Listen you need to calm-"

The alien swung her restraints upward with lightning speed, intending to smash the boy in the chin. Nightwing reflexively leaped out of the way, lending deftly on his feet and un-holstering his electrified kali sticks. The girl pounced with her arms raised, intending to use the added weight of her handcuffs to help reduce her opponent into paste. Nightwing flung his upper body back, using the strength of his core muscles to keep him standing as he leveled out his body, until everything above his knee was parallel with the ground. Now Cyborg had a clear shot.

BOOM!

With a sound like thunder, a column of sound shot through the air until it hit the alien in the chest. If she hadn't possessed the power of invulnerability the vibrations would've shaken her body apart at the molecular level. But thanks to her extraterrestrial toughness it only threw her back a few yards. She got up slowly though, clearly weakened.

As Nightwing ordered, Raven focused her soul-self's energies to form a simple sphere, which took shape around her enemy, trapping her. She had no idea how strong it was, but hopefully that would contain it for a few moments.

Richard approached the sphere. She was clearly suffering. He reached out, touching the midnight, yet somehow translucent surface.

"Please. Let us help you."

The girl looked him in the eye. Dick didn't see the glowing green eyes, or the orange skin, or the inhumanly crimson hair. He saw betrayal. He saw tears.

"Wait-"

She ignored him as she crouched down. Gathering all her strength, she jumped with all her might. There was a crack as her shoulder impacted with the ceiling of her rotund prison, before it shattered. Her momentum carried her upward and onward, into the sky.

"Damn."

The cops were now in a panic. They quickly dispersed as they tried to spread out and figure out where the destructive extraterrestrial had gone. Nightwing glanced up. Beast Boy was already speeding off in pursuit. Nothing to do now but wait until someone found her. Hopefully once they did Raven would be able to teleport them all there.

Richard hoped Garfield would find her quick. Though the sun was still out the light was fading fast.

.

.

.

Batman frowned. Hal had already downloaded his ring's database into the Watchtower's computer, so he had already identified the vessel. Shaped a like a dart made of grey steel, it was a reconnaissance ship, lightly armed, and optimized for speed. According to the computer it belonged to a species called the "Gordanians". According to the Oan files, these people were reptilian humanoids who preferred warm, humid climates. They were also infamous slave-traders. Wonderful.

Still, no scout ship could hope to win against the sophisticated defensive systems onboard the Watchtower. This orbital station combined technology from nearly half a dozen planets, plus a few secrets designed and installed by Batman himself. Not to mention the two Green Lanterns and the Kryptonian currently approaching the vessel. No, Batman was more worried about what that ship _represented._


End file.
